Reconnected by Fireflies
by jovanna007
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fight, and this is how they feel. But this time Inuyasha goes to far...how do they get reconnected? Fireflies. inuxkag


Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fight, and this is how they feel. But this time Inuyasha goes to far...how do they get reconnected? Fireflies. inuxkag

ME DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA!

Reconnected by Fireflies

"What the FUCK?! Your going back AGAIN?!" a certain hanyou yelled.

"Yes! I have a freakin life over there too!!! Besides you don't control me!!" the young miko yelled.

Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again. It was so irritating. Sango and the others got so annoyed, when this happened. They don't know why he doesn't confess he loves her!

"WELL TOO FUCKIN BAD! YOUR STAYING RIGHT HERE!" Inuyasha roared.

"OH, IS THAT SO?! INUYASHA **SIT!!!!" **

Inuyasha's head slammed on the ground, with him still under the dreaded spell. Inuyasha started grunting and cursing. He hated the roasary beads!! Although, he didn't hate the person who says the trigory word. No matter how annoyed she makes Inuyasha, he could never hate Kagome.

"DAMN IT KAGOME! YOU BITCH! KIKYO IS BETTER THEN YOU AND SHE ISN'T EVEN FULL OF LIFE!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He then realized what he said, and cursed in his mind. He saw Kagome walking towards him. Inuyasha was in for it now.

"Inuyasha..."

**SMACK!!!!**

There was now a red mark on his right cheek. He winced in pain, not believing Kagome did that. He saw Kagome backing up. He saw the hurt in her eyes. Inuyasha caused that pain inside of her. He touched the mark, not moving his hand away. Sorrow filled his golden orbs.

She started leaving. Kagome passed Sango and Kagome managed to let out a couple of words.

"I'm going for a walk." she said with no emotion.

They all watched her walk away slowly. Everyone knew it was Inuyasha's fault. Most of the times it was. They all looked at Inuyasha. He still had his hand on the red mark. The mark Miroku usually had on his face. The perverted monk.

"Inuyasha not AGAIN!!!!!" the demon slayer screamed. They all knew Sango was mad now.

The ears on Inuyasha's head flattened. He saw the gang leaving. Inuyasha sighed and started walking too.

His steps were long, slow steps. He felt so low right now. Inuyasha never went that far to hurt her. Sure he did most of the times, but this was too far. He started thinking she would never speak to him again. He cringed in fear, wondering if that would happen.

Inuyasha finally reached where he was going.

"Ugh that Inuyasha! How could he have the nerve to say that?!" Kagome said aloud.

Kagome started to walk even faster. She wanted so bad to talk to him again, but he went too far. Inuyasha never hurt her this bad. She felt so low right now. She felt so unworthy and stupid. Kagome knew Kikyo was better then her. Most of the times Kagome had to put a cheer act for her friends. She started feeling negative whenever she first heard about Kikyo.

She got so caught up with her thoughts, Kagome almost fell over a big tree root. Kagome looked up. The Goshinbuko tree. She always came here to think or whenever her and Inuyasha fought. Either that or home, but she didn't feel like going home. She knew her mom and the rest of her family would try to talk to her. She would gladly talk to her dad, but he doesn't live anymore. That's another reason Kagome was upset most of the times, but she knew Inuyasha knows how she felt too. Kagome wasn't the only one.

Kagome sighed and got up. She then sat underneath the tree. The tree's leaves were rustling in the wind. Kagome looked up and noticed it was night. It was so pretty. The stars were shining in the dark sky. They sparkled and twinkled. Kagome looked down and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was night now. He didn't even notice until now. The stars filled the night sky. Inuyasha sat down. He was at the pond. Not just any pond, this was his pond. His pond that was near the Goshinbuko tree. The pond where he always went to whenever Kagome went home or whenever Kagome saw him with Kikyo. Basically, whenever he wanted to think. Whenever he just wanted to be left alone.

He had always had it bad. His mother had died when he was younger, he was always made fun of and his first love died. His childhood was so painful. Inuyasha's mother died and he had no choice but to run. The villagers didn't like him for who he was. He thought he was a worthless hanyou. Life didn't get any easier when he escaped them. He was constantly attacked and made fun of by humans who encountered him.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't alone. He knew Kagome had lost her father. But ever since he first met Kagome he had never felt so lucky. Iuyasha never could trust anyone. But Kagome has given him hope and courage.

The frogs in the pond were croaking. He looked in the pond. Inuyasha saw his reflection. The reflection he saw was a worthless hanyou. He sighed and knew he could never be useful. The image of him then showed the moon too. He looked up and saw the bright, white moon. The stars were around it too. Together they were mixed. Inuyasha looked back into the water and sighed. He didn't know what was going to happen now.

"Will I ever talk to Kagome again?" he said aloud.

"I wonder if he will forgive me. I mean I shouldn't have slapped him!" Kagome said aloud.

She then saw a firefly. The firefly had a yellow light and it seamed to beam. Kagome smiled at the little bug. Somehow it made her feel a little better. Who knew a bug so small can have such a big effect on her.

It suddenly made her realized what a silly fight her and Inuyasha just had. She laughed a bit as she started feeling better. She remembered all the things they have been through. The good and the tough.

The Times

"Kagome don't you understand I need you. I need you in my life,"

"Why don't you just stand clear and let me protect you!"

"Kagome you smell kind of nice,"

"What? I thought you said you couldn't stand my scent!"

"I did, but I was lying."

"Its...i-it's not like that..."

"whats he doing?"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. HOLD THE PHONE!"

"Hey can WE LOSE SOME OF THE VIOLENCE HERE?!"

"Why have you been acting to weird?!

"PLEASE, YOUR THE ONE WHO'S BEING A LUNATIC!"

"I'll stay a half demon for you..just a little bit longer."

End of Times

Kagome then sighed. They did have some good times, then bad ones too. Another firefly passed by Kagome's face. She smiled again, feeling better

Inuyasha sighed. He knew he had to apologize. I mean he had to sooner or later..right?

His white hair blew in the wind. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked into the pond, again. He seemed to like the pond right now. The way the water in it was so calm and peaceful, just like the night.

A moment later he looked up. A firely passed his face and he stared at it. The way it flew. It flied around with such grace and full of life. Even though it was the size of Myoga. Inuyasha smiled. He rarely ever did. Funny, a small bug can have a huge effect on him. He then started to remember the good times he had with Kagome, as he stared at the firefly.

Times

"Inuyasha will you let me stay?"

"Y-you mean you would still stay with me?"

"Yes"

"I love you as a half demon Inuyasha!!!"

"To be honest, I like you the way you are,"

"Feh, that's ridiculous,"

"What's so ridiculous? Can't you be a little considerate?!"

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"Close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"I have a suprise for you..."

"Alright..fine...

"Ok now open them!"

"WHAT?! THE ROSARY BEADS?! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!"

"Well I just don't want you running off again..."

"AH!!"

"Oh so you thought it was going to be something perverted..."

turning red "Huh?"

"hehe sit boy,"

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!!!"

"Stop blubbering I'm alive aren't I?"

"I'm not blubbering!"

"Ok fine them, crying!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not"

"Are so!"

"Not"

"Are so!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT!"

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying?"

"Y-you mean back in the other room?"

"Yes,"

"Cause I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were going to die."

"You shed tears for me, cried for me."

End of Times

Inuyasha smiled at all the memories. Those wern't even half of them, but some. Some of the glorious memories and times they have spent together. He then looked at another firefly pass him. Inuyasha smiled again and got up. He started walking.

Kagome was smiling. All the times they had together. The good and the bad. He had always protected her and kept her away from danger. But it was always hard for him to express his feelings.

She sighed and started walking away from the tree. Kagome looked back and walked again. Another firefly passed by her face.

Inuyasha started walking faster. He was glad he knew this "Kagome" person. That person who got him out of the tree he was pinned to. He was glad he met her. Then another firefly flew passed his face. He smiled.

Kagome was feeling a lot better and so was Inuyasha. Funny, a small firefly could cheer them up. After some minutes of walking they both stopped. They both noticed they were in eachother's presence. The two turned red, knowing they wanted to see eachother.

Inuyasha's golden orbs seemed to sparkle in the night, with the stars shining over them. Kagome's hair looked so sleek and shiny. They stared at eachother for a second and snapped out of it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Kagome, before you say anything I am sorry. I am sorry if I am always mean to you. I am sorry if I always hurt you. It's just hard for me to show how I r-really feel," Inuyasha said looking at the floor.

Kagome didn't quite understand at first. "Inuyasha what are you trying to say?"

"I-I mean I just don-t know how to say I love you." Inuyasha said. He quickly realized what he said. Inuyasha covered his mouth, not believing what he just said. He could feel red coming up to his cheeks. He dared not to look up.

"Inuyasha..." she spoke. He started fearing the worst. She started walking towards him.

"K-Kagome just forget it! Forget what I said for-"

She then caught him off. He could feel her lips attached to his. It was like a magnetic force, never breaking the bond or magic. Inuyasha then kissed back passionately, yet roughly. He then slowly started to open his mouth. His tounge asked for entrance. Kagome gladly let him in, with his tounge now exploring her mouth. A whole new world to discover. She then felt his fangs brush against her lips. A chill ran down her spine. She liked the feeling and finally they pulled apart.

"Wow," they both managed to say breathlessly.

"Um Kagome why did you do that?" he asked.

"Why? Because I love you, you baka!" she giggled.

He smiled his goofy grin and they started walking to the others. First they had to find them though. As they walked millions of fireflies surrounded them as they walked.

_"All because of one firefly," _Inuyasha thought grinning.

**Welll guys I hope ya liked it! I had got this idea when I was at my grandma's and there were millions of fireflies so ya! Anyways r&r! Go easy on me:-)**


End file.
